Save me! Anybody
by iloveluv
Summary: Sasusaku ! Sasuke has kidnapped the cherry blossom known as Sakura. He abuses and mistress her until he realizes that he needs her. Maybe even love her... Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Save me! Anybody!

**This is my first ever fanfiction! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Sasuke has yet come back to Konoha. Sakura tries to forget about him, but he will be her only love. She has become a successful ninja.**

"Hey ugly! We only have a mile left until we reach the land of sound. Be prepared this mission might actually be interesting!"

"Whatever Sai!"

_Ugh! He's a real pain. This is the 3rd mission this week. I'm on a roll! Right when this were going good I have to be paired with Sai. He irritates me. I wonder if that's how Sasuke felt about me... There I go again. Uselessly thinking of him again! I wonder if he's even died or alive. Whatever..._

"Ugly pay attention we're here."

Immediately as they landed from sprinting through the trees they were met with the enemy. Of course they were taken down easily. They ran towards the building holding the documents they were after and snuck inside.

"Great job back there Sai!"

"I know... WATCH OUT! INCOMING! ! !"

There was a trab. Bombs were planted every where. When both of them were hit, 3 figures appeared ahead.

_I can barely see. There is gas every where. What's that! Who is there. I wonder if Sai is ok._

"SAIIII!"

_I guess I'll try and get up. OUCH! My leg. I can't heal it under these conditions. The 3 figures I saw are getting closer and... wait There was 3 now there is 2._

Suddenly Sakura felt a huge pain in the back of her head then everything went black. She awoke to a something covering her eyes. She could see a little out of a little hole.

Muscular shoulders were carrying her as if she were luggage.

_Where am I? Who is carrying me? I should try and get away. Yes that's what I'll do._

Sakura jumped off the unknown person's shoulders and tried to run. She completely forgot about her injured leg. She fell down. 3 people laughed. She realised the 3 figures she saw in the building kidnapped her. She tried to crawl away. Someone pulled her up by her hair.

"Where are you going?", the husky, yet familiar voice said.

"The weakling is trying to get away!", some woman said.

They snatched the piece of cloth covering her eyes off. She saw a blue headed boy with very sharp teeth, a red head with glasses, and when she looked she almost had to catch her breath. It was Sasuke.

_Am I dreaming? Is it really Sasuke. Who are these fools? Why did they kidnap me? They don't scare me one bit. Or am I lying._

"You are coming with us rather you like it or not. If you try to run away we'll kill you without hesitation! Got it?"

Sakura just shook her head. She took back saying she wasn't scared for now she was. She didn't know where they were going, why they took her. Where Said was? Why did it have to be Sasuke? She thought she would never she him again. Now she wishes she hadn't.

_Someone please anyone, come save me! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not omn Naruto**

Chapter 2

After Sakura failed to escape, she gave in to being kidnapped. Instead of being carried they made her walk, despite her injured leg. They reached a rest spot in the woods and she began to heal it. She finally spoke.

"Why have you kidnapped me?"

Sasuke bit his tongue before answering, "We need your healing abilities. And I need you."

_Sasuke needs me!_

Her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke of course knew her reaction so he continued, "don't get happy. You are still irrelevant to me. After I'm done with you I won't need you any more."

"Than why do you need me. What is your purpose? I was doing just fine without you! Now you kidnap me! And threaten to kill me if I try to escape. YOU MAKE ME SICK! I don't know what I or any other girl saw into a heartless..."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke clearly didn't care. And Sakura obeyed him.

Karin laughed before she spoke very nonchalantly, "HAHA! You already got the wimp under your fingers. She follows you like a little dog. Yea you're a bitch!" Karin got extra close to Sakura's face and kept talking, "For now on I'm calling you bitch and you're gonna answer got it?"

"No," Sakura didn't say it loud, but Karin backed away from her. Still laughing.

_Ugh. She's a bitch. If I didn't wanna live I outta... No calm down Sakura. You'll get her sooner or later._

Sasuke, not amused any more, yawned. "Alright you guys! Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we shall arrive back to our hide out."

Sakura found some leaves to lay her head.

_I hate my life. I want to cry, but I won't give them the satisfaction! I want to go home..._

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Everybody get up! Let's go!"

_Is that Sasuke? Oh yea... I thought it was a dream. Why me?_

Everybody began walking and a few ours later they finally reached the hideout. Sakura stepped inside looking scared.

_At least the place is decent... Not too small I guess. They have a couch. Even a table and chairs to sit down and eat. A little kitchen. It's cute! _

Sakura just stood there gazing at their place they call home

Sasuke watched her. Lust feeling his eyes. Sakura looks really sexy... She has really grown up. "Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!"

Karin, clearly sick of hearing her name said, "AYE BICTH !ACT LIKE YOU CAN HEAR!

Sakura broke out of her daze and shot Karin an evil look. Karin just stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Come with me. You will stay in my room unless I say otherwise."

Sakura just shook her head. Not wanted to upset him.

I_ know I shouldn't be happy, but I'm sleeping next to Sasuke! Any girl would be happy. _

They went in his room and Sasuke closed his door. They both sat in the bed.

_His room is really nice, but really black. He has the basic furniture for a bedroom but everything is black. It's really neat though._

"Sakura, I need you to make me feel better." He gazed upon her chest and quickly looked back at her eyes before she could notice.

"What's hurting you.?

"I'm not really hurt I just want you to make me feel good."

"What do you mean."

"I need you to make me feel better down there." he pointed at his pants. Sakura's eyes got really wide when she saw the huge bulge. She could barely speak, but she did. "How dare you!? I AM NOT SOME WHORE . YOOooo... " Sasuke covered her mouth which sent her flying down onto the bed. "Shhhh," he said.

_Omg! This isn't about to happen. I can't believe that I'm going to lose my virginity like this. And it has to be Sasuke. What have I done to deserve this. Somebody stop this! _


	3. Chapter 3

"I need you to make me feel better down there." he pointed at his pants. Sakura's eyes got really wide when she saw the huge bulge. She could barely speak, but she did. "How dare you!? I AM NOT SOME WHORE . YOOooo... " Sasuke covered her mouth which sent her flying down onto the bed. "Shhhh," he said.

_Omg! This isn't about to happen. I can't believe that I'm going to lose my virginity like this. And it has to be Sasuke. What have I done to deserve this. Somebody stop this! Somebody save me!_

Sakura looked too terrified for her own good. Her eyes wide and little wet for she knew this wasn't a joke.

"What's wrong Sakura? "Sasuke said as he removed his hand from her mouth. He sound too sarcastic. Of course he had a smirk on his face. "You look scared." He licked his lips.

"I don't want this."

"This isn't what you always wanted back when we were little?" He was on top of her now. Sakura didn't dare move a muscle.

"I don't want this!" Sakura looked like she wanted to cry. Then Sasuke's face changed from his famous smirk to wonder

"Wait. Don't tell me. You're still a virgin?"

She didn't answer. She just looked away.

"You are aren't you?"

"..."

"Don't worry," He said getting off of her ,"I'll change that really soon."

When he was completely off her she wrapped herself in his black covers. Holding back the tears.

Sasuke just stared at her. _Don't worry Sakura. Tonight you won't be innocent any more. I need you to restore my clan... And maybe a little more.._

*Knock knock* "Sasuke it's me, Karin. Come help me move this it's heavy." He left the room.

_I can't believe that almost happened. I should escape which I have the chance._

Sakura got up and headed for the door. Noone was in the living room. She got too happy and ran out the doors. Standing there was Suigestsu.

"Where are you going?"

She was about to turn around until she decided to stand her ground. She stomped her foot.

"I'M LEAVING!" She took her fighting pose.

Suigetsu took out his sword and charged toward her.

Sasuke jumped in between them

Where did he come from?

Both of them stopped their attacks. "Sakura, where are you going? "

"Yeah tell hi A!"

Swallowing her spit she answered. "Home."

"HA! This is your home now. Now go back to my room. I told you not to leave unless I told you to. Now GO!"

"You don't tell me what to do! I'm LEAVING!"

"I guess I have to punish you. I didn't want to have to do this." He punched her in her stomach making her pass out. He caught her and took her back to his room.

Sakura woke up 30 minutes later.

_I can't believe he did that again. Always making me pass out. Just like usual... Wait he said he was going to punish me. He's crazy. I'll be just fine._

Sasuke came back in the room thrilled to see her awake. He shut the door and locked it. "So you're up? I guess I can punish you now."

"Punish me? Are you insane?"

"Just a little... Now be quiet."

He got on top of her. Kissing her before he could hear her loud mouth.

_My first kiss!_

Sasuke smirked at her reaction. He kissed her more getting closer and closer to her. He licked her lip to be granted inside. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Going deeper and deeper. Sakura unknowingly put her arms around his neck.

He left her lips to nibble at her jaw bone until he was at her neck. He sucked and bit it. Nibbling leaving little red marks on her neck claiming she was his. He escaped a few moans from her mouth making him a little excited.

_I'm not sure what is happening, but I like it. Wait something hard is on my leg ._

He left her neck and went farther down to her beautiful full breast. He pulled off her top revealing her bra.

"Wait Sasuke! What are you doo..." He captured her lips shutting her up. His hand went down to her breasts. Massaging them. He stopped kissing her to hear her sweet moans. He pulled up her bra and sucked on her hard nipple.

She moaned a little louder pulling on his spiked hair. He sucked and licked them making Sakura really excited. He bit one a little and started twisting the other. Sakura couldn't control herself.

This feeling I've never had it before. No one has ever touched me here.

He lifted her up a little to unclip her bra and threw it across the room. Then trailed his hands down to her skirt.

"Sasuke please stop. I'm not ready."

"Hn"

He proceeded to remove her skirt. He rubbed her lady part amazed by how wet she was. She gasped.

"Sakura look at me."

"Yes?"

"You are really wet."

Then he took off her panties fast as lightning and threw them too across the room.

He rubbed her clit. This made Sakura moan louder than ever before. He rubbed it more watching Sakura moan and grab the covers. Then he inserted a finger making her arch her back and yank his hair.

He pumped and pumped. Sakura couldn't control herself. She was going wild. Her hips going to the steady motion. He added another finger.

"Ohhhhh! Sasuke!"

He pumped faster and harder. She was about to climax then he stopped. She looked utterly disappointed.

"Now for the real punishment." He took off his clothes. Sakura's eyes shot open when he revealed his large cock to her. She started to back away.

"No. Sasuke NO! I'm not ready. PLEASE!" tears ran down her face and he said. "Just relaxe. Or else..." He held a shurikan up to her neck for the hint then threw it to the wall.

He slid his member in making her scream more then moan. He slid all the way in. "Damn your tight!"

This, of course, broke her hymen. Tears kept falling down her face as he pumped into her. Harder and rougher and deeper each time.

"STOP STOP PLEASE."

He ignored her and continued to thrust. He got faster and faster. Sakura was screaming, moaning, and yelling stop at the same time. He finally took his member out of her and came all over her chest. She also came unwillingly. He feel down beside her. Breathing really hard.

"You're punishment is over, but next time I won't pull out." He looked at the body he just deflowered. Thinking of how golden that just was.

_I knew I would do it tonight. Now she's been claimed by me. Next time I will restore my clan... But why do I feel like that wasn't just a Fuck. I feel funny... I need to think._

Sasuke got up. Put back on his clothes and left the room.

Sakura just laid there. Unclothed and confused. Her innocence gone. Just like that. She was tainted. She cried and cried. She cried herself to sleep.

**I feel like this chapter was a lil risky. Tell me what you think ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

"You're punishment is over, but next time I won't pull out." He looked at the body he just deflowered. Thinking of how golden that just was.

_I knew I would do it tonight. Now she's been claimed by me. Next time I will restore my clan... But why do I feel like that wasn't just a Fuck. I feel funny... I need to think._

Sasuke got up. Put back on his clothes and left the room.

He stepped outside feeling the cool breeze hit him.

_I feel funny. Like I've accomplished something. Like not only did I need to do that but I wanted to. I feel feelings toward that girl. Sakura is nothing to me. Why do I feel this way?_

"Sasuke why are you out here?"

"Oh, Karin I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all. Get some rest."

"Me and Suigestsu heard you and Sakura! So you're fucking her now?"

"Hn"

All of a sudden a shurikan was thrown and went right through Karin's head. "Sasuke..." then she fell down, a lifeless body. Out of the trees came Sai and Naruto.

"Dope... And this character, what do you want? Leave now!"

Naruto stepped closer before saying, "Where is Sakura?"

"Whatever do you mean dope"

Sai, uninterested spatted out, "Naruto don't listen to him! He kidnapped Sakura! He has her!"

Out came more Konoha ninjas. All surrounding Sasuke then Suigetsu came out, "Sasuke I'll take care of them. You get out of here."

Sasuke darted for his room.

"SAKURA WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"what? What's going on?"

Sasuke didn't have time to explain. He threw her her clothes.

"COME ON LET'S GO!"

Sakura still putting on clothes was confused as ever.

BOOM!

Someone broke into Sasuke's bedroom window. Sasuke easily snapped their neck, grabbed Sakura's wrist and left the hideout.

"Where is Karin and Suigetsu?"

"Karin didn't make it, but He'll meet up with us."

Sakura swallowed her spit.

Naruto spotted the two and ran after them. "SASUKE STOP! JUST COME BACK AND NOONE HAS TO GET HURT!"

Sakura extremely confused stopped running, but Sasuke picked her up. "Wait Sasuke! Is that Naruto?"

"Hn"

"STOP put me down! NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto couldn't keep up. Sasuke was too fast. "SAKURAAAAA."

"Sasuke how dare you?

"Sakura... Please shut up.."

"NO YOU SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"LOOK! You're with me now! You are mine! You're not going any where! Now shut it until I find us some where to go please!"

Did I just call her mine?

Did he just say I was his?

Confused and hurt Sakura didn't say anything else.

They arrived at an INN. They got their room and Sakura couldn't hold her tongue any more. "Sasuke. I don't understand..."

"Hn"

"Why did you rape me?"

"Sakura, be honest with yourself. Was it really rape? Did you really not want to? You didn't even struggle or resist me. All you said was stop. Nothing more and nothing less. You wanted me to be the one to take your virginity and you know it!"

"Still, what gives you the right! You left me! You left everybody! And you think I still have the same feelings that I did? Are you insane? You took advantage of me!"

"Shut the crap. You thought about me everyday I was gone. You missed me. You need me. Something in the back of your mind was glad I took you. You wanted to come with me anyways." Sasuke was now inching towards. "You have no regrets. And neither do I."

"I HATE YOU! I DONT NEED YOU!"

"Really now?" he whispered in her hear. "Proof it!"

_Proof it? What does he mean? I admit I did just tell the biggest lies I ever did in my life, but... Why does he care? He's nothing but a walking block of ice._

"Well I'll ask this one more time... Why did you kidnap me?"

"Unlike you I don't lie Sakura. I need you. But another thing unlike you is that I don't love you."

Sakura's heart dropped. He could he have sex me without even a little bit of feelings?

Tears fell down Sakura's face. She couldn't believe he told her that without any hesitation. He knew how he felt about her. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Unable to stop the tears, the emotion, nothing. Everything just kept coming at the once.

Suigetsu burst through the doors. Blood every where. He was horribly injured. He fell onto the floor coughing up blood. "Sakura!" Sasuke banging on the bathroom door. "Get out here Suigestu is hurt!"

Sakura still crying muffled an, "I don't care!"

"Sakura, so help me God if you don't open this door I'll knock it down!"

"I don't care! I don't care about anything any more!"

Sasuke twist the door knob realizing it wasn't locked. "Look here, my comrad needs medical assistant and your a medic ninja. One of my comrades just died. Please JUST GET OUT HERE AND HELP HIM!"

"Fine! Jerk!"

"I'll be that."

Sakura sat on her knees and used her chakra to heal all the injuries on Suigestsu. She wrapped him up in bandages. "He'll be fine." she whispered.

Sasuke realized he was wrong for what he said earlier. Something in the back of his mind told him that last sentence was completly opposite of how he really felt. He made her cry, but wasn't that the usual. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't go back inside the bathroom. "Sakura... I... You... I mean... Ughhh!"

_Is he trying to apologize?_

"Sasuke... You... I mean... It's..." Sasuke did the unthinkable and kissed her. Sakura was shocked! Too shocked! It took her a while to kiss back. So much went through their minds, but noone said a thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sasuke pulled her closer.

Suigestsu clearly sick of the affection said, "Get a room!"

"We're in one, but Sakura I don't know what came over me. I just... A lot has been on my mind and... I'm not sure."

"Sasuke it's ok." Sakura couldn't be so happy.

_Maybe just maybe Sasuke does like me. I have to find out!_

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura yawned and looked around.

_I guess I'm the only one up. Sasuke kissing me like that keeps replaying in my head... It makes my heart pound every time. So much has happened so quickly. I need a nice soothing bath._

Sakura went to the hot spring the Inn had to offer.

Sasuke awoke to a missing Sakura. "Sakura... Sakura." He checked every where. "SAKURA!"

His screams woke up Suigestsu. "Sasuke shut up! She probably ran away."

_NO! How could she leave me! Wait! Why am I so nervous. Why do I care? I do need her but I'm acting like I need her to live. I don't know what I would do without her. She left without a goodbye. Maybe she did mean what she said last night. Maybe she doesn't need me... Maybe her feelings are not how they used to be... As soon as I feel something towards her she feels nothing towards me... My heart aches... This feeling... It hurts_

Just then someone came inside. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura. Her hair was wet and was covered in a robe. He ran towards her and embraced her then slightly shoved her off. "Where we're you?"

"What does it look like? The hot spring."

"Oh... Well... Very well. Come Suigestsu let's go to the hot spring. "

_Sasuke was... Worried about me..._

When they came back everybody ate. They had a relaxing day. They forgot about their troubles. Their pain. It seemed normal... Natural.

**BACK AT KONOHA**

"Sorry Tsunade... They got away..." Sai said in almost a whisper.

"YOU ARE ALL USELESS! I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE! RETURN SAKURA!"

Naruto budded in, "and Sasuke."

"Fine whatever! Just get moving! NOW!"

They left the Hokage's office to search for the missing Sakura and thieving Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

***warning lemon for those who don't like lemons**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW **

**Chapter 4**

"YOU ARE ALL USELESS! I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE! RETURN SAKURA!", Tsunade yelled at the ninjas who returned.

Naruto budded in, "and Sasuke."

"Fine whatever! Just get moving! NOW!"

Naruto thought they could use some help and started to search for the original team: Kiba, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and everyone else who helped to bring Sasuke back the first time. This time, they were aiming for Sasuke and Sakura.

Once Naruto gathered everyone he started to explain, "Everyone, there has been rumors going around about Sakura being kidnapped and that the kidnapper is Sasuke. I'm here to tell you these rumors are true. I need your help to bring back the both of them!"

Neji responded, "But Naruto we failed last time. Are you sure we can do this?"

Everybody agreed with yea and side conversation.

"Look, we were kids then. This time it's Sasuke against all of us. We have killed all his comrades."

"What is he gets reinforcements? What if his comrades aren't dead?"

"We can't worry about that. We just need to get all the help we can get. Now let's get moving! Let's GO GO GO."

Everyone set for the woods and left Konoha in a flash.

**BACK AT THE INN**

Sakura is sound asleep.

"Uchiha, I've been thinking, won't those Konoha ninjas come back for us?"

"Suigetsu don't worry. I've already started reinforcements. They'll be here soon"

"What you gone do about her? Won't she go back?"

_I haven't thought about that._

"She will know none of this. I don't know what she would do..."

"Uchiha got a girlfriend."

Sasuke slapped him across the head, "Shut up you idiot. Go meet them in the land of Rain they will be there later tonight. Here's 500,000 yen. They don't do anything for free. It should be about 25 of them. Go."

"Gotcha."

Suigetsu room off. Little did they know Sakura wasn't sleep. She was listening the whole time.

Naruto and the others must be looking for me! I have to get home, but can I really leave Sasuke? I don't know what to do, but I'm a ninja. Emotions are useless. I can't betray my village.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

_I guess I'll take my leave now._

As Sakura started for the door someone grabbed her hand.

"Sasuke you scared me."

"Where are you going?"

"Umm... No where. Out."

"Don't play me for a fool!"

"Look Sasuke I have to get back. I can't betray my village."

"You're not going any where."

"Why should I stay? Sasuke you can't keep this up forever... Oh wait you can come with me."

"We are staying right HERE."

He pulled her back down. She hit her butt with a thud, "Ouch! Sasuke you're hurting me!"

Sasuke was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to leave him, but he couldn't figure out why he cared. He needs her to restore his clan, but he still wants her to stay.

"Sakura do you hate me?"

"No!".

"Then why do you have to leave me? For some village? Who cares?"

"A shinobi is dedicated to their village their village Sasuke! You should know this!"

"So a village is more important to me? I thought you loved me."

"You said it yourself that you don't love me! So why should I even bother!"

"Maybe that's not how I really feel..."

He reached over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it pretty clear? That's not what I ment."

He laid her down and got in top.

"That's not what I ment Sakura. I finally said it. That's not what I ment."

He leaned down and kissed her. Sakura kissed him back then stopped..

"Then tell me Sasuke. How do you feel?"

"I need you. I don't know why, but I can't stand to see you go."

He kissed her again. So passionately. He licked her mouth to go inside. He dominated her mouth. Sakura responding by dominating his. They had their tongue war for a while.

Sasuke's hand trailed down to her full firm breast. He squeezed them making her gasp. He took off her top and undid her bra leaving her naked from the waist up.

"Wait Sasuke! I don't know if we should do this.."

"We already did it before and besides." He licked her nipple and she moaned. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Sakura didn't answer, so he proceeded to tease her breast. He pulled her nipples and sucked on the left. Not wanted to leave the right one out he tucked and pulled and twist it. Sakura was moaning. Sasuke felt accomplished. He stopped and said, "If you don't think we should do this..."

Sakura frowned. "Should I keep going?" Sakura shook her head yes. He unzipped her skirt and rubbed her clit through her panties. Sakura moaned very loudly. "If you want to keep going take them off." Sakura took off her panties.

Sasuke stock a finger in her opening. "Ahh Sasuke!" He slowly pumped and added another finger still pumping slowly. Sakura's moans grew louder. He pumped faster. "Tell me what you want me to do Sakura."

Sakura could barely talk, "AHH! Sasuke you know what I want!"

He pumped even faster. "Tell me or I'll stop."n

"I want you! Please! Now! I need you!"

Sasuke took off all his clothes and with no hesitation he slid into her. This time he didn't take it slow. He pounded her. He slammed into her. She could feel his balls slapping her ass. He thrusted. He gripped her thighs so tight they left bruises. He got faster and faster.

Sakura was moaning extra loud. Calling his name and gripping his back. It was so intense. Sakura finally couldn't take any more and came screaming his name. Sasuke took a few more thrust and came inside her. Spilling his seeds into her.

He fell onto her making Sakura gasp. He pulled a blanket over them not wanted everyone to see what was his. Not too long afterwards they were fast asleep.

**IN THE LAND OF SOUND **

Suigetsu met up with 20 men and 4 girls.

"Are you guys comrades of Uchiha?"

A tall broad fellow with green hair and an eye patch stepped up. Heseemed like the leader answer,"And if we are? What's it to ya?"

"Uchiha sent me here to get you."

"Where's the money?"

He threw a bag full of money. Everyone ran for the bag like animals getting their share of the cash.

Some girl with purple hair and tight fitting dress said, "I like the way you guys do business."

"Thank you. Now let's go back to the Inn. It should take about a 7 hours and if we leave now..." He was cut off by the tall guy with green hair.

"No, we will stay the night here. We just finished a job not too long ago. We need just tonight to rest. Is that ok?"

Suigetsu didn't see a problem, "No that's fine we should reach Sasuke by tomorrow night."

The group went to a near by inn to rest.

**BACK TO SASUSAKU**

Sasuke woke up to a naked Sakura. He admired her beauty. He has come to realize his feelings for her are strong. Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke staring at her. She looked down and noticed she was naked. She made a little scream and the whole blanket to cover herself. Sasuke snatched it back for he too was naked. They played a little tug of war until the cover ripped. They laughed it off.

"Sakura, promise me something."

She looked at him with wonder. "Yea?"

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. That's a promise."

Sasuke slammed her lips for a passionate kiss. Sakura gladly kissed him back.

**I just got a job (yay), so I might have to upload 1 day later so instead of every other day it might be every 2 days. Keep in mind I said MIGHT. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura, promise me something."

She looked at him with wonder. "Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. That's a promise."

Sasuke slammed her lips for a passionate kiss. Sakura gladly kissed him back. Sasuke broke the kiss. "Get up and get dressed. I don't know when Suigetsu will get back with everyone else. Only I can see you like this."

Sakura blushed and proceeded to get dress. Then they waited and waited and waited. They weren't aware that Suigetsu and the others stayed the night at an Inn. He wouldn't be back until nightfall.

"UGH! Where is that fool! I knew I should've did it myself!"

"He will be here Sasuke just be patient."

**BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto and the gang stopped at every town asking every citizen question. Finally, at their 5th town, they got hope.

Naruto approached a green haired boy looking around 10, "Have you seen a pink haired girl about yee high with green emerald eyes. Or maybe a pale boy with raven hair?"

"I've seen both of them actually."

Naruto grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, "YOU HAVE!? PLEASE! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Let go of me first!" Naruto stopped touching him so he could continue. "This boy looked just as you described. He was holding that girl bride-style. They stormed through the town like mad. They ran in and ran out. They might be in the town not too far from here. Everybody needs a break."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! Alright, everybody LET'S GO!"

They ran off and started sprinting through the trees.

**BACK AT THE INN**

"Where the fuck are they!"

"Sasuke they will be here! Calm down!"

"No! Anything could happen where the fuck..."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sasuke it's me. Open up. I've brought them."

"Finally!"

Sasuke proceeded to open the door. There stood Suigetsu and 24 of his comrades.

"Hey Uchiha, who's the girl?", said a orange head man.

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura and said, "None of your concern. Anyways, ninja will be here probably in a few more hours let's leave this Inn. Sakura you stay here."

"Ok Sasuke."

As soon as everyone stepped outside the door they were met by: Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Chōji, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Lee and of course other Leaf ninja.

"Whoa Sasuke... You didn't say they were leaf ninja."

"Does it matter? Finish them! I didn't pay you for nothing."

Lee was outraged, "Sasuke! Bring back my beautiful cherry blossom! In the name of true love! In the name of youth! Where is she?"

"That's none of your concern!" Sasuke pulled out his sword. "Everyone! It is time!"

Sasuke's comrades charged towards the Konoha ninjas!

The leaf ninja stood there ground and this was a battle to save Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke both did nothing in these fights. They stood there as leader and watched each other. They slowly walked towards each other both had an evil glare.

"Dope!"

"Kidnapper! Does Sakura know we're here?"

They increased the speed of their walks, prepared to fight.

"Maybe... Maybe not."

Out ran Sakura, "STOP THIS!"

Sakura's voice had so much authority that everyone dropped their weapons and did what she said.

Everyone gasped

"This is a meaningless fight over what? Me? Sasuke?"

"Sakura I told you to stay in the Inn!"

"Sakura come home!", shouted Naruto

She bit her lip. As if what she said decided her whole life. She let out a huge sigh, "I think that's best."

Sasuke ran towards her and grabbed her hand, "You promised... YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" He sounded almost scared.

"I know. That's why I want you to come back to Konoha Sasuke. Then we could be together forever."

"I can't do that.. You know that Sakura." He was now begging her. Everyone could hear it in his voice.

"Sasuke just come Leaf Village is your home!"

"I DONT HAVE A HOME! I thought I could make one with you... But now I see I was wrong. Leave my sight. Go to your beloved home"

He turned his back. Clearly about to leave. Sakura touched his shoulder and he yanked it off. Sakura felt so torn by one jesture.

"Sasuke we can do all those things! If only you would come back things..." Sasuke completely cut her off. He didn't care what she had to say anymore. She had broken a promise. She had broken his heart.

"NO! I see what's more important to you now. Come on men!" The few girls a little mad for his disregard towards them. "Let's go!"

"Wait! SASUKE!" , Sakura called out to him. Screamed his name! Not once did he look back. Like she was just a piece of the past. Forever forgotten.

They ran off. Into the forest. Headed who knows where.

Choji confused said, "Should we go after them Naruto?"

"No. That's enough. We have Sakura. Let's just go home. Come on you guys."

Everyone sprinted off into the trees to go back to Konoha. Sakura slowly lagging behind only wishing Sasuke would've gone with her.

They reached Konoha. Tsunade wanted a full report mostly from Sakura. She dismissed everyone. As soon as Sakura hit the door, "Oh Sakura, I need to have a word with you."

"Yes ma'am?"

"A lot had been sai, yet nothing has come from your mouth. What happened Sakura?"

"I'd rather not talk abo.."

"SILENCE! You will tell me everything! Word for word!"

Tears started to feel up Sakura's eyes. She couldn't think of a good luck Tsunade would fall for. She told her everything word word. Crying and sobbing all at once.

"So... You tried to get Uchiha back? Didn't go so well did it?"

She shook her head.

"Sakura. You are a shinobi. Trust me I do understand, but your emotions are meaningless. If you do get the ability to allow Sasuke to come back..." she bit her lip before continuing. "We will welcome him with open arms.", she said reassuringly.

Sakura smiled a little, but she knew Sasuke wouldn't come back.

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	7. Chapter 7

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

After about two weeks, everything in Konoha was back to normal. It was as if nothing ever happened. This was how it looked in everyone's eyes except Sakura. Things were not the same. She couldn't deal with the fact that Sasuke didn't even say a proper goodbye. Of course she act like everything was fine in front of everybody, but deep in her heart she was broken.

She just got home from going out to eat with Naruto and Kakashi. They were still celebrating that she had returned. She was sitting on her bed with all the lights off.

_He didn't even think about coming back. I thought he loved me... I knew I was just a dumb girl who's heart was bigger than her brains. It's been 2 weeks and I've come to realize I'm pregnant with his child. _

_She held her stomach and a tear fell _

_He will probably never get to meet our baby. Some father already _

_Sakura then couldn't hold back her emotions and cried until she couldn't cry anymore._

**BACK TO SASUKE**

_How could she just leave me like that. And after she made a promise. What was I thinking? How could I easily get attached to her that quick. And of all girl Sakura. Why her? I feel empty. Nothing is the sane... I miss her..._

**TSUNADE'S OFFICE **

She was having a meeting with ANBU. She was pacing back and forward while talking. For some reason, she couldn't stay still.

"Listen up! I'm sure you've heard of Sakura's return. I'm sure you've heard of who kidnapped her in the first place... Bring the Uchiha back! Whoever stands in your way." she paused, "kill them. Now Sasuke is an incredibly strong ninja, so losing such power such as the sharingun is huge lose. Me and the elders have decided that if he doesn't want to come back to Konoha force him and he will be kept prisoner or put to death. BUT if he does submit than he shall return. Consequences of course but later."

"This is your mission. Do not fail. You have no option, but to accept it! Now get going!"

The ANBU members quickly disappeared.

**BACK TO SASUKE **

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and his comrades have just been traveling to the land of clouds. It was extremely far from Konoba and they were not known there.

"Sasuke!" Everyone moaned and groaned, "Are we there yet?"

"Everybody shut up!"

"But we've been traveling for 3 weeks now and you only let us stop every two days!", Suigetsu tried to get him to understand that they needed a brake.

"Look! Do you want to be caught by those leaf ninja? We will be sent to death! Just stop complaining and..." Sasuke stopped mid-air and landed on a branch.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Finally came to your senses? HA!"

"FOOL! Someone is tailing us and they're coming up fast. They seem strong. Everybody be prepared to fight!"

Out of thin air came 50 ANBU from Konoha. Everyone gasped for they knew this was about to be a one sided fight. Everyone stood guard, but in less than a minute only Sasuke was left standing. Even Suigetsu was out cold. Most of his comrades were dead. This was an ambush!

"Uchiha Sasuke!", An ANBU member stepped forward, "We were ordered to bring you back from our Hokage Tsunade herself!"

"And?"

"And that's what you're gonna do!"

"Why should I?"

_I'm outraged!. I knew they should've never took brakes. We would have been there by now! Why is Konoha so interested by me? They killed my family, want me dead, but still want me around. Why can't they just leave me alone! I don't care about them! But wait... Maybe I can still see Sakura... I'll just see her then escape again this time Sakura might come with me._

The ANBU member noticed Sasuke was in deep thought. "Uchiha! We will either take you by force or -"

Sasuke had cut him off. "Fine. I'll come back."

ANBU, the ones who never show emotion was actually surprised. They were expecting a fight. A brutal one at that.

"Um... Ok. Well let's get going."

They sprinted off through to trees back to Konoha.

When they finally reached the gates of the village Sasuke hesitated. He feared he was getting into something he couldn't get out of. He knew he had to face it head on, but still he hesitated. He was nervous to face his old friends. Yes, they were his friends. He was more afraid to face Sakura.

_I wonder if... I wonder if she still loves. If she can look at me the same. If this is the right thing to do._

Sasuke proceeded through the gates. He was told told to go to Tsunade's office. As he walked through the village you could hear whispers, gasps, and see shocked faces from a mile away. Sasuke was never the type to like attentition. When he was finally inside Tsunade's office he felt relieved. Tsunade was looking out the window, so she wasn't facing him.

"Uchiha. I see you made it back. So what's it gonna be?"

"I'll stay."

Tsunade turned around. "Oh great. We have an apartment set up here's the key. You should find it with ease."

Sasuke looked at the key, saw the number and realized it was his old apartment. Brought back memories

He smirked as he was on his way out Tsunade stopped him. "Uchiha! Don't think things are once what they used to be. You will be under constant surveillance. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. You may leave."

Sasuke left and went to his apartment. The news of Sasuke's return reached the whole village in 1 hour. It might as well have been in the newspaper.

The nine rookies, who were not rookies any more, were having a dinner together that evening. Everyone was laughing and eating. Kakashi unable to keep it to himself said, "I'm sure everyone has heard of Sasuke's return."

It seemed noone told Naruto or Sakura. Naruto shouting excited and angry that he hadn't done it himself. Sakura just sat there making it seem as though she knew. Lee has been fighting this question, but asked in anyways.

"Sakura! My love! Tell us. What really happened with you and Sasuke?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Of course they wanted to know too.

"Nothing. At least nothing to worry about." She stood up. "I think it's about time for me to go. See you guys." She left the restaurant leaving everyone to worry about her.

Sakura decided to take a stroll before going straight home. Her stomach was killing her though. She held her stomach and instead of watching where she was going she just starred at her stomach and placed her hands around it. She was still shocked a baby is growing in her.

She bumped into someone, "Oh excuse me." and looked up.

_I have the worst luck._

_**Please REVIEW **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 8**

Sakura decided to take a stroll before going straight home. Her stomach was killing her though. She held her stomach and instead of watching where she was going she just starred at her stomach and placed her hands around it. She was still shocked a baby is growing in her.

She bumped into someone, "Oh excuse me." and looked up.

_I have the worst luck._

"Oh Miss Tsunade! Unusual seeing you outside the office."

"I was on the way to your house Sakura. Looks like you're going the wrong way."

"I was just taking a stroll. No biggie."

"Sakura, why have you refused all your missions. Why are you always holding your stomach? What's going on with you lately? This isn't the Sakura I know."

"I'm fine. Really I'm just fine."

Tsunade couldn't hold her tongue any more.

"I know what's going on! You think you can fool me? You're pregnant!"

"No I'm not!"

"I am a medic ninja. Do you think you can take me as a fool? This is unacceptable! Are you keeping this baby? I can't believe this! You already threw your life away!"

Sakura bit her lip before continuing, "YES! Iam keeping this baby! And I will love and cherish him or her! With or with a father in the picture."

"You have one week!" she spat those 2 last words at Sakura. "Tell him you are with child by one week."

Tsunade walked off in a huff. You could hear her heels slam the ground.

_I guess I'll go home now._

Sakura reached her apartment. She closed and locked her door and took off her clothes to take a long and needed shower before going to sleep.

*Knock knock knock*

_Ugh who could that be! Where's my robe._

*Knock knock knock*

"I'M COMING!"

Sakura threw the door open, "WHAT IT'S 3 IN THE..." Sakura's jaw dropped. "Sasuke!"

He didn't give her a chance to think. He embraced her in the warmest hug. "I missed you." he whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed. She pushed him off gently. "Sasuke? It feels like it's been forever."

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I should've went with you in the first place. I am so sorry. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Can you forgive me? And I never had the guts to say it but.." He bit his lip, went inside her apartment like she invited him in. He was pacing back and forward. "This is so hard. What if you don't feel the same way?"

"You can tell me anything Sasuke."

"Ok... I love you!" he wasn't sure if he would like her answer so he kissed her. He kissed her so passionately. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. He loved the way she taste. Sakura broke the kiss. "Sasuke I love you too."

Sasuke was thrilled and kiss her again closing and locking the door then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down then Sakura broke the kiss.

"Sakura what's wrong? Too soon?"

"Sasuke there's something I need to tell you... Um... I'm... Nothing it's nothing. It's too soon."

_I can't now. He just confessed his love. What if breaking the news will make him angry. I'll tell him when the time is right._

He smiled. "That's fine." Then he kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go, but I'll be back. Go back to sleep."

And with that Sasuke for some unknown reason jumped out the window. Sakura was confused so she just laid back down and drifted to sleep.

When she woke up she noticed her stomach was slightly bigger.

_Oh no! I will start showing soon... Breath... Breath.. It's ok. I'll tell him soon. But ouch my head hurts! I feel like I have to throw up._

Sakura ran to the bathroom and vomit. She knew it was around that time in her pregnancy.

_I'll just stay home today. _

Later that afternoon there was a knock at the door. Sakura slowly got up from her bed and opened the door. It was Ino.

"Sakura I'm worried about you. You're not taking missions. You don't stay out late with us anymore. And now you've been inside all day. Are you ok?"

"Ino I'm.." She felt vomit rising. "Hold that thought." she dashed to the restroom to feel better. When she was done Ino went to the bathroom looking mortified.

"Sakura I think I need to take you to the hospital."

"Ino it's nothing."

"If you don't come with me I'll force you. Iam a medic ninja too!"

"Ino stop it! I know what's wrong with me!"

"Well you're throwing up! You either have a stomach virus or you're pregnant. But if you had a stomach virus you wouldn't be able to walk around like this."

"It's a stomach virus."

Ino knew she was lying. "Sakura... When was the last time you had your cycle."

"Ino PLEASE!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"OK I'M PREGNANT! HAPPY NOW!?"

Ino was extremely shocked. She helped Sakura up and went to the couch before closing the door.

"Sakura by who? How could this be? I thought you were." she paused before whispering. "A virgin."

"Well I was. And now I'm not. Can we please not talk about this?"

"No! I have to know who's the lucky guy." she grinned unaware this would make Sakura sad.

"Why does it matter? I still haven't told him."

"Sakura these are things that you have to tell him!"

"I know it's just hard."

"Give it some time." she got up ready to leave. "If you need anything I'm here ok."

"Ok. Close the door."

Sakura just sat on the couch. She just sat there in her own gloomy sadness.

_6 more days. I have 6 more days to tell him._

4 more days have passed and Ino visited everyday making sure Sakura was ok. She just left leaving Sakura to be alone for a while.

_2 more days. I have 2 more days to tell him._

*Knock knock*

"Sakura it's me. I know it's been a while."

Sakura opened the door and Sasuke picked her up and spun her around. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course Sasuke."

He gave her a quick peck, "Good."

_I have to tell him now._

"Sasuke we need to talk."

"Sure let's go sit down." They sat on the bed. For a moment it was silence. "I thought you had something to tell me."

"I do I just can't spit it out." She grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Sasuke... This is yours."

"Well of course you're mine Sakura."

Sakura chuckled. "Sasuke. Do you feel my stomach? I'm with child. And it's yours."

His eyes grew wide. Sakura thought he would deny it or get upset. He did the complete opposite. He hugged her tight. "Now you're mine forever."

A tear dropped from Sakura's face. They stayed like that. Someone rudely opened the door that they forgot to lock.

"Sakura! With Sasuke! I don't understand."

"Naruto!"

Naruto brought all their friends. They had 'get well' balloon' and cards. Everyone saw her with the boy she claimed to 'not even like any more' or 'nothing happened when he kidnapped me'.

"Sakura we don't understand. What's going on?"

Sakura bit her nails. She wasn't prepared for this.

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

"Sakura we don't understand. What's going on?"

Sakura bit her nails. She wasn't prepared for this.

Sasuke saw she looked frightened and decided to speak for her. "Me and Sakura... ." _Should I say this... Will she deny me?... I'm going to risk it._ He gulped and continued, "are getting married." Then he smiled.

Everyone gasped including Sakura.

_Even though he didn't actually propose, I have no problem with that. I'm marrying Sasuke Uchiha! The love of my life! _

Everyone bombarded her with questions.

"I thought you said you didn't like Sasuke anymore!"

"So something did happen between you two?"

"What happened between you and Sasuke?"

"Were you really kidnapped? Or was it planned?"

"Have you talked to Sasuke the whole time he was gone!"

"Are you the reason Sasuke came back?"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone did as they were told.

"Me and Sasuke are in love!"

Gasp!

"And I'm pregnant with his baby! Are you guys happy now! Why couldn't you leave us alone!"

Even more shocked looks were placed upon everyone's faces.

With a moment of silence Naruto finally said, "Congratulations! You're getting married! This is so exciting! Why didn't you tell anyone sooner! We will all help out with the arrangements won't we?"

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads yes. Naruto knew how to make everyone happy.

Sasuke who barely talked said, "Thanks Naruto!"

"You welcome. And treat her right you hear me?"

With that being said everyone stayed for a bit. There was talking, laughing, and stories. And snacks from Chioji. After a few hours when everyone was tired they left except Sasuke.

"Sakura. I don't think I properly did this."

He got down on one knee and opened a box with a big beautiful diamond ring with pink diamonds surrounding it.

"This is the real reason I came over. I couldn't wait anymore. I know I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

She jumped into his arms and gave him a hard kiss. "Of course Sasuke!"

"Hn." He smirked and tried to pry her from him. "Sakura you're choking me!"

"Sorry Sasuke."

"That's ok, but it's late. Lay down and go to sleep."

He started to go out the door.

"Wait Sasuke! Come sleep with me."

He smirked before walking to her bed, throwing the covers over the both of them and going to sleep.

*Knock Knock*

_Geesh! Why is my house the hang out spot lately! _

*Knock knock knock*

_Maybe if I just lay here they will go away. Besides Sasuke is still sleep._

"Sakura why is someone always at your door?"

_Dammit! _

Sakura didn't answer him. She got up and answered the door looking like she just rolled out of bed... Which is right.

"Sakura dear!" Tsunade hugged her tight. "Is it true?"

Sakura didn't have to answer. Tsunade saw the huge diamond ring on her finger and continued talking.

"I've heard you told him I'm proud of you. At first I had many many many doubts, but I regret every thought. Congratulates!"

With that Sakura said thank you and Tsunade left. Sakura started for the bed and saw a fast asleep Sasuke.

Wow! He goes to sleep quick! !

Sakura climbed back in bed and Sasuke put his arm around her. She turned over and saw him staring at her. "Goodmorning," he said then kissed her on the check.

Sakura blushed, "Goodmorning! I'll make you breakfast." She started to get out Sasuke wouldn't let her, "You're pregnant I'll make breakfast."

"Sasuke I'm pretty sure I can make breakfast."

"No."

"I'm not even full grown."

"No wife of mine will get on her feet if she doesn't have to."

Sakura gave in ans stayed in bed. After a few minutes she couldn't smell delicious food.

Sasuke brought her a plate with pancakes and bacon. "Eat up dear. Never mind I'll just feed you. Say ahhh."

"Sasuke I can feed myself!"

"Say ahhh."

"Sasuke-" Sasuke put a forkfull of pancakes in Sakura's mouth.

"That's much better." Sakura knew she wasn't going to win, so she let Sasuke feed her.

Later that evening, they went out into town to eat. Naruto wanted everyone to get ramen with him. Everybody in the village stared at them. Sasuke and Sakura were the talk of the town.

The girls were envious of how big Sakura's engagement ring was. The boys were envious at her now noticeable stomach. They seemed to admire them as a couple. Sasuke walked as if this wasn't going on. As if all eyes were not on them. Sakura, on the other hand, was clinging to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was aware of this so he whispered in her ear, "It's ok Ms. Uchiha. I'm here."

She smiled and calmed her nerves.

"Sakura! Sasuke! What took you so long?"

"We would have walked faster if we wasn't the main event of the village."

Sakura chuckled.

Naruto appeared to be with Hinita, but Sakura thought it was pure coincidence. They ate and laughed and went back home.

"Sakura I think we need to buy a house together."

"Ok Sasuke, but where and money. It's a lot."

"Don't worry about that Ms. Uchiha."

When Sakura woke up Sasuke was packing her things and half of her apartment was empty.

"Hey. We're almost done here."

"Sasuke I didn't think you ment now!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes because you didn't tell me!"

"I told you last night!"

"Why did you let people in MY apartment while I was sleep! I can't believe you!" Sakura stormed out in her pink ruffled pajamas. Sasuke tried to stop her but she kept moving.

There she was. A pregnant girl in all pink walking down the street. You don't see that everyday. This stomped as hard as she could.

_I need some where to go... Some one to talk to... Ino's flower shop._

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	10. Chapter 10

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

There she was. A pregnant girl in all pink walking down the street. You don't see that everyday. She stomped as hard as she could.

_I need some where to go... Some one to talk to... Ino's flower shop._

Sakura barged in Ino's shop angry and sad.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Sasuke... He's such a jerk!"

"What did he do?"

"He is moving all my stuff as we speak into a new place that I don't even know where. He didn't even ask me! He was only thinking about himself and he was moving my stuff out while I was sleep! He made my decision for me. I didn't know he ment we were moving now!'

"Awww Sakura!" Ino gave Sakura a reassuring hug.

"He is just moving really fast. I wish he would calm down and take it slow. I'm not going any where. Why won't he take his time?" Sakura sounded really calm, but really upset.

"Sakura you need to tell him how you feel. That's the only way you'll get what you want."

"You're right!" Sakura stood up and left in a flash. Well as fast as a pregnant woman could go.

She bust in her now completely bare apartment.

"Sasuke! We need to talk!"

He was sitting on the floor. Just sitting there. It looked like he was waiting on her.

"Where have you been?"

"Ino's flower shop."

"I was looking every where for you! You could have told me where you were going!"

"Sasuke that's not important right now-" Sasuke barked out his words. Cutting her off and gritting his teeth.

"I'll be damned! You are my future wife. I care about you!"

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME THEN ACT LIKE IT DAMMIT!"

Sasuke stood up clearly confused.

"What?"

"You are moving too fast! You won't even talk to me about something before you do it. You just do it! You only care about yourself!"

Sasuke got angry.

"I ONLY CARE ABOUT MYSELF?! DID I ONLY CARE ABOUT MYSELF WHEN I STAYED WITH YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE PREGNANT? OR WHEN I GAVE UP MY LIFE AND RISKED COMING BACK TO KONOHA TO BE WITH YOU? I WAS BEING REALLY FUCKING SELFISH THEN!"

He stormed out of the room leaving her standing there with wide eyes.

Sasuke never yelled at me like that.

Sakura clenched her chest.

It hurts. I guess he wasn't being selfish. He's done a lot for me and all he wanted was for me to move in a new place with him. It's only rational we are getting married. I should apologize.

She ran outside, but Sasuke wasn't there. She looked all around even outside, but she couldn't find him.

Is he really that mad? Why can't I find him. He's gonna leave me in this empty apartment.

Sakura knew she made a big mistake. All she could do was sit down in her empty apartment and cry.

BACK TO SASUKE

Sasuke was walking around trying to channel his anger.

How dare she accuse me of being selfish. I'm under surveillance for another 3 months and it's all because I wanted to be with her. But I shouldn't leave her in the apartment.

He stopped pacing.

I guess I'll go back.

He walked in the apartment and saw Sakura crying on the floor. He sat down behind her and hugged her. Sakura tugged and pulled and didn't want him near her but didn't want him to leave.

"Sakura. I'm got going any where."

Sakura whipped her tears and cleared her throat.

"I wish you would."

"Everybody doesn't get what they want."

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. You're not selfish I just wish you would've gave me a better heads up."

"I will next time."

He turned her around and gave her a quick kiss. Sakura was clearly upset by that little quick and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. She traced her tongue around his lips and went inside his mouth. She kissed him deeper. So deep he leaned back to the floor and Sakura was on top of him.

Sasuke broke the kiss. "Sakura you know what that does to me."

"Yea I know." And she did. She could feel the bulge in his pants. She rubbed her hand across it. He grunted.

"Sakura you're pregnant stop. You know we can't do anything for another 5 months."

"I know but being pregnant makes me so horny." She licked her lips.

"Well don't take it out on me."

Sakura frowned and got off of him.

"Fine!"

"Come. Let's go to our new home."

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and ran towards their new home. Sakura didn't even realize they were there she dozed off.

"Sakura we're here."

Sakura opened her eyes to a huge beautiful house. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"I love it Sasuke!"

"Well go inside."

Sakura jumped out of his arms and walked inside the house. It was already furnished. Beautiful black and white dinning room. Beautiful pink and blue master bedroom. Beautiful kitchen. Everything was just beautiful.

Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"This is our home now. Me you and," He gently touched her stomach, "Our child. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sakura woke up and almost forgot she was in a new home. She rolled over and Sasuke wasn't there. She ran around the house and Sasuke was no where to be found.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

He didn't answer.

REVIEW... PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

**Save me! Anybody! **

***disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 11**

"Sasuke, you have to proof your loyalty to the village, Sakura, and me before before I will allow you to marry her. She is very important to me and no random boy can claim her. You are not trusted so go on this S-class mission for me. It will take about 3 days. Don't tell Sakura."

Sasuke was irritated. He didn't feel the need ti please her. As long as he was trusted by Sakura he didn't care.

_Ugh she thinks she knows everything. Life isn't about her. I should reject this mission but it's just 3 days. Sakura will be fine._

"Hn." He took the mission pamphlet.

"3 days Sasuke. 3 days."

Sasuke vanished in thin air. He was dashing through the trees.

_All I have to do is go to the land of rain of retrieve the hidden scroll. HA. This is an insult._

THE UCHIHA RESIDENT

Sakura sat on the floor and just started rocking back and forward. All kind of negative thoughts of Sasuke leaving her popped in her head.

_He gets me pregnant and he just leaves like that. That's what this big house is for. A 'sorry for getting you pregnant but I have to leave' gift. That bastard. How could I let him in so easily. How could he heart me this bad by being gone. He always leaves... _

She stood up, "But if there is anything I know about Sasuke, he always comes back."

Sakura went into her kitchen with a refound happiness.

_What was I worried about? He will be back tomorrow. _

Sakura woke up and Sasuke still wasn't there.

_No need to panic. He will be here soon. Breathe Sakura._

Sakura did her breathing exercises. She knew pregnant women got hormones and would get all frustrated about the littlest things. She just breathed until she calmed down.

_I guess I'll go for a walk._

Sakura walked around the village and spotted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Sakura! Hey!"

He ran towards her and gave her a small hug.

"Where is Sasuke."

Sakura frowned but smiled before Naruto would notice.

"He will be back."

"I'm sure he will or I will pound him for you."

Sakura chuckled, "Naruto there is no need for that." she gave him a light punch on the shoulder. X

"But anyways Sakura I have good news." Naruto blushed.

Sakura was beyond curious. Only she could make Naruto blush like that. Well before he knew about her and Sasuke.

"Well don't stall! Tell me Naruto!"

"Me and Hinita are..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed and smiled.

"Are what! Spill it! Tell me now!"

"We are dating! I don't even know what happened. We were out one night and kept going out then I noticed how beautiful she was and... Well I decided to make it official."

"Naruto that's great news! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you! Well I'll be on my way. Later Sakura." He dashed off.

Sakura decided to walk back home. She made herself dinner and waited and waited.

_Where the hell is Sasuke!_

She waited. She waited. Sasuke never came. She waited so long she fell asleep on the couch.

THE NEXT DAY

"Ino I don't know what to do!" Sakura was crying so hard she could start a water fall. Her eyes extremely puffy. Tissue every where. Ino sat beside her

"Sakura calm down. Sasuke will come back. He couldn't just leave you. I think it's something he can't tell you."

"NO! No no no! He always hated me. He hated me when we were young and now he just proved it!"

"Sakura he will be back. Stop stressing so much or you will harm the baby!"

"I can't help it!" Sakura cried and talked at the same time. She was breathing really hard.

"Ino I can't breath!" Sakura was panting.

"Sakura just calm down."

Sakura started panting faster her heart was racing and she was crying.

"Ino please help me! I- I- I need-!" After that Sakura started speaking nonsense. Ino couldn't understand her. She grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Sakura get it together. SAKURA calm down. You're having an anxiety attack. Breath come on YOU CAN DO THIS DAMMIT! JUST BREATHE!"

Ino picked her up and ran towards the hospital. She was worried about the baby. Sakura would get through this, but stress isn't good for the baby. She ignored all nurses and ran to a room and placed her on a hospital bed. She then began to help Sakura get it together.

BACK TO SASUKE

_I'm almost back. I hope Sakura is ok. I'm sure she's fine. Tsunade is a real bitch. Making me leave my fiance while she's pregnant. She better be glad I love Sakura more then I hate her._

When Sasuke approached the doors he was greeted by ninjas. They told him to approach to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was facing the window. She was talking as if she was talking to herself.

"Uchiha, you made it back. I'm glad. You came back just in time. Maybe it was a bad idea to not tell Sakura."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her? TELL ME!"

"Sasuke...

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***Disclaimer I don't own Naruto **

**Save me! Anybody**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Tsunade was facing the window. She was talking as if she was talking to herself.

"Uchiha, you made it back. I'm glad. You came back just in time. Maybe it was a bad idea to not tell Sakura."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her? TELL ME!"

"Sasuke..."

"HURRY UP! CUT THE BULL SHIT!"

"DONT YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I DONT HAVE TO ALLOW YOU AND SAKURA TO GET MARRIED! Watch your tongue!"

"Why don't you like me? Huh? I haven't done anything to you!"

"But you have done A LOT to Sakura! You get your act together Uchiha and you do now! Do you understand me! Sakura is my heart! Hurt her and I'll hurt YOU!" She pointed at him and glared so hard Sasuke shuddered. She was gritting her teeth and her nostrils were flaring.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. She was right, but he hadn't hurt her since he been back. Had he?

"Get out of my sight Uchiha. She's in the hospital." she said those last 2 sentence so calm. It was as if she was never mad.

Sasuke just left. He didn't say a word to her. He ran to the hospital. He saw a nurse at the front desk.

"Where is Sakura?"

"I'm sorry she's in critical condition no visitors allo-"

"Cut the bull shit! I' A FUCKING VISITOR! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!"

"Room 302 sir. " she was so scared she barely whispered it.

Sasuke ran towards the room. He burst through the doors.

Ino was glad to see him, "Sasuke she can't breathe correctly and her heart rate is off the chart. She feels extremely woozy. We are doing all we can. We are concerned about the baby."

Sasuke stoof over Sakura. "Sakura! Please! I'm here. I'm sorry I ever left you. I'm here now." He kissed her on the cheek and kneeled down. "I'm here Sakura. It's me Sasuke." He held her hand.

She murmured a soft, "Sasuke..."

"YES! Yes it's Sasuke! It's me! I'm here for you and I'll never leave you again. I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura heart rate started to decrease. "I love you too Sasuke." she barely whispered it."

Ino was ecstatic, "She's coming back to us! SHE COMING BACK TO US!"

Her breathing got better. After 30 minutes of Sasuke giving her comforting words, everything was normal again.

"Great news you guys. The baby is fine and so is Sakura. Since Sakura is a medical ninja herself, she is free to go home."

Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed with joy. The nurses left them to be alone.

"I've missed you so much Sakura. He tried to plead his case."

"Sasuke where were you? Why did you leave me alone?"

"Tsunade called me to her office and gave me a mandatory mission. I had to leave right then and I couldn't tell you."

"I see..."

"But I will never do that again no matter what. But you should know I would never leave you Sakura. You are my heart. You are my world."

"I love you Sasuke and it's ok. It wasn't your fault. But I'm ready to go home now. Can you carry me?"

"Of course." Sasuke picked her up, left the hospital and walked home.

As Sasuke was walking them home, Sakura just stared at him.

_I should have known he would be back. I almost lost our baby because I didn't trust him. Because I didn't believe him. And I said all those awful things._

"It's rude to stare you know." Sasuke snapped Sakura out of het daze.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"You didn't do anything."

"I almost lost our child." She looked away unable to look him in his eyes. He grabbed her chin and brought her face to his for a quick peck

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have trusted you more." A tear drop fell

"Sakura it wasn't your fault. It's over now. Your fine. The baby is fine. Let's just go home and rest."

3 MONTHS LATER

Sasuke decided it was time it get married. He would not allow his child to be born without them being married. They got married last month. Of course their honey moon was mostly going out since there is no sex while pregnant. She is now 7 months pregnant.

They were walking back in Konoha from a long honey moon. Sakura wouldn't let him carry her.

"So good to be back home!," Sakura said while stretching her arms.

Sasuke stopped walking. She turned around and he was smiling.

"It's so good to be back to our home. With my wife. Our child. Our home. Thank you Sakura I thought I would never have this feeling. The thing I was missing when Itachi killed my clan... Was you. I love you. You saved me!"

"I love you too Sasuke. With all my heart."

_I have never loved her more. She saved me _

Sasuke pulled Sakura in for a deep passionate kiss and the rest is history.

The End

Oh and they lived happily ever after!


End file.
